custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanction Island
Sanction Island is a rock formation south of the Sea of Liquid Sand and the current home for FlashFire. History Creation Sanction Island was created by the Great Beings during the Core War as a means to hide a portion of Energized Protodermis and fix the Great Spirit Robot should it ever be destroyed and act as a teleporter to the Red Star. A being named Sequioa was put in charge of protecting the island and stayed there. Rediscovery Thousands of years after the Shattering, FlashFire rediscovered Sanction Island and had a short feud with Sequoia. He now lives there and protects the island. FlashFire also made a sentient kraata with the Energized Protodermis named Bloam. Geography Location of Sanction Island South of the Sea of Liquid Sand. Landscape On the outside it looks like a giant rock in the middle of the Sea of Liquid Sand. There is a small tunnel leading inside the rock to the island. On the inside closest to the entrance is the Blue Blood Forest, a forest covered in fluorescent blue plants, this is where FlashFire's house is located. Next is the Peerless Drop, a sinkhole located just east of the forest, leads down to a pool of Energized Protodermis and the residence of Sequoia. North of the Peerless Drop is the Silver Falls, a waterfall with an unknown source that spews out regular Protodermis. The river connected to the Silver Falls leads south-east to the Flash Cannons (Which are named after FlashFire), are giant geysers that emit colorful lights with a silver sheen to them most likely from the liquid Protodermis from the Silver Falls. Farther south are the Slabs, jagged rocks that come out of the cave walls and lead up to the observatory above. The Observatory is a giant hole in the top of the cave covered in a hot, transparent metal of some sort. When Solis Magna, or in some cases the Red Star, align over the Observatory it would shoot down a beam into the Peerless Drop and create a very bright light that made the effects of Energized Protodermis stronger for a couple hours as well as be used for some kind of beacon. In all, it is very bright at night. Points of Interest Blue Blood Forest- Encircles most of the island. It has many fluorescent blue plants that have red sap. Peerless Drop- A giant, black sinkhole located in the middle of the island, leads down to a pool of Energized Protodermis and the home of Princess Sequoia. Silver Falls- North of the drop, a waterfall that spew liquid Protodermis from an unknown source. It has a river and plits into two with one leading to Mirror Lake in the Blue Blood Forest and the other leading to the Flash Cannons. Mirror Lake- A lake close to FlashFire's house near the entrance of Sanction Island, is a flat lake that produces clear, mirror-like images. The Flash Cannons- Geysers south-east of Silver Falls, emits multi-colored steam with a silver glitter to it, most likely influenced by the Silver Falls. The Slabs- Located far south of the island, the Slabs is a staircase of jagged rocks that lead up to the Observatory. The Observatory- A rock balcony connected to the Slabs is high above the ground. There the hole in the ceiling of the cave is visible but covered with a transparent metal of some sort which is also very hot. When Solis Magna or the Red Star align over it a superheated beam shoots down and through the Peerless Drop. This creates magnificent multi-colored lights and makes the effects of Energized Protodermis stronger for a couple hours. It is also used as a beacon of some sort. FlashFire's House and Archive- Located near the entrance in the Blue Blood Forest, FlashFire's house is a small cabin made of the fluorescent blue wood of the forest and some metallic Protodermis. It has a staircase that leads below the house and to the vault of the archives that can only be opened with facial recognition and apparently, a good I.Q. Known Inhabitants * Various exotic rahi * Sequoia * FlashFire * Bloam Trivia FlashFirePrime made up all the locations on the fly and is planning to use all the locations in his stories. The picture is actually photoshopped not painted, hard to tell right? The Sea of Liquid Sand is a real place in the BIONICLE canon. Category:Locations Category:Islands